powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Armyeater
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Life and Death Embodiment page! 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:21, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Chancing power definition to fit your PoV, really... there's rule against that you know. Anyway, if you're talking about their becoming force-ghost, it isn't DE. It's Death Transformation in which they are already listed. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:35, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Your reason for removing Oxygen Independence from Blood Mimicry is? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:10, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Memory Condition already covers that. (It even has Memory Empowerment in the Also Called) Gabriel456 (talk) 15:36, October 27, 2015 (UTC) About Poltergeists In the Poltergeist movie, its kinda strange that a Poltergeist can create reality-rarping-like obstacles, for example, elongating a corridor, opening portals to an afterlife dimension, become a parasitic monster of some sort, etc. What's the name of that power by the way? Every single Poltergeist I've saw so far doesn't have that ability. Andrew Matchett (talk) 11:15, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Your Sensory Tracking edits You don't need to keep putting Bertram Winkle (Jessie) into the Known Users list, he is still in there from your first edit. I just moved him, putting him between Molly Walker (Heroes) and Pinky (Jibaku-kun: Twelve World Story) to make the list alphabetical by source. Check it yourself. Evil-Tree (talk) 21:08, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Covered by Earth Manipulation already. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:49, March 1, 2016 (UTC) There's quite a few Variations between Earth and Diamond, drop it already. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:54, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Why are you so focused on single power? Yes, volcanoes bring diamonds to surface, they do it to quite a few other minerals too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:10, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Did some thinking and it can stay as diamonds are one of the most known details about volcanoes. Tho' that depends on the local volcanic activity, I'm pretty sure there aren't diamond mines in Japan or Hawaii for example. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:16, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Lesser Dragon Physiology is where the wyrms are. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:53, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Applications is the main collection of powers that at the very least most of the Users have, Variations go for the more specific ones. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:31, March 9, 2016 (UTC) See Insect Physiology for what Antlion Physiology should look like. Add it to IP, add links to Wikipedia, categories, etc. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:24, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Antlions are bad fliers. Stop adding Associations when they aren't. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:30, March 12, 2016 (UTC) As an Admin I'm here to keep some level of quality/reality (on pages with real world basis), so it's literally my duty/job. Mind explaining to me how exactly those powers you keep adding have anything to do with antlions? I accept any reasonable explanation that doesn't stretch belief too far in response of the point below. And please keep it civil. One thing that is made very clear is that antlions are not good fliers, direct quote "adults are very feeble fliers and are normally found fluttering about at night". Doesn't sound very fast to me. And it'd be High-Speed Flight anyway. From Page Creation and Details: Associations :Powers that are related (ie. powers, this power is a sub-power/variation/technique/etc.), or those that the user may be able to use. *Sealed Form - this might have something, except it could be argued that antlion larva is in fact quite a bit more formidable than adult. It's pretty much predator while adults either "eat pollen and nectar" or go after same sized prey. *Accelerated Aging - they age exactly same rate as any other insect of that size. *True Form - "transform their bodies or weapons into their true forms if sealed, restrained, or just not activated, unlocking their dormant power in order to drastically increase their regular power." antlion turns into essentially damselfly. *Zenith - "evolve their condition, powers and abilities to the highest level allowing them to obtain unparalleled might, becoming an unstoppable force" What? --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:14, March 12, 2016 (UTC) If you can find mythical/folkloric connections to antlions, mind sending me the link? Wikipedia doesn't have anything and I'm always interested finding new sources. Point about hoe quick they are at repairing the trap, but fabrication is more about making completely new things. I don't think we have anything that allows repairing things the normal way, supernatural ones yes, but not that one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:38, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Lust - good pint, didn't know about the earlier meaning. Might need some expanding in Capabilities. Black Dog is bit tricky as death/fear inducements are both there as separate powers and SWG's effects are pain/vertigo inducements. Maybe Death Song... --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:19, March 13, 2016 (UTC) I already did. and I found out they are still considered the same. You may want to double check your findings.SageM (talk) 09:06, March 13, 2016 (UTC)SageM talk with the page creator. Talk with CNBA3, since he made the page. and he has more experience then you do, and I think he would have taken the time to do the research before he made it.SageM (talk) 09:29, March 13, 2016 (UTC)SageM BTW, from wikipedia: "In its original meaning, jealousy is distinct from envy, though the two terms have popularly become synonymous in the English language, with jealousy now also taking on the definition originally used for envy alone." Take it as you will, but as the one who made the page placed them both there you should ask how they feel about it. That said, please try to cut down the aggressive tone. While it's okay to have opinion and make sure your PoV is made clear, you're coming through pretty strongly. Try to mellow down a bit, this is about having fun and making interesting things after all, not something that makes you money. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:53, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Wendigo are basically spirits or have no particular form, I just chose the main pic as most impressive one of the lot. Maybe add Natural weapons to point out the options... --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:05, March 13, 2016 (UTC) My blood pressure thanks you, even when I'm not directly involved to these arguments they cause some concern to Admins... --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:09, March 13, 2016 (UTC) It depends of the source really, AD&D seem to go for ungulate form lately, comics for something simian, there's corpses, etc., and how useful those features are in fight varies a lot. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:17, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Because one of the things you note in any media that deals with ghosts is that the older they are, the rarer they get. In other words, ghosts tend to fade/disappear/etc. over time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:52, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Stop adding it back. Yes. And all the users you posted are already posted on Vaewolf. and if you even bothered to look at the also called on Vaewolf you would see that Werepire is already listed as an also called. There is no difference. Powers that are two similar to the original will be deleted. It doesn't matter what you think. Stop adding it back. it needs to be deleted.SageM (talk) 01:10, March 26, 2016 (UTC)SageM You didn't even bother to read the page. Werepire is the also called for Vaewolf. and some of the users listed are things other then werewolves and vampires. Since abominations are listed. I read the page and you clearly didn't take the time to. So forget it. until you take the time to actually read the users list and the also called it will stay the way it is. Plus several powers already listed users other then the ones you think.SageM (talk) 01:15, March 26, 2016 (UTC)SageM You do realize that almost all the users you listed are Vaewolfs right? Garou means wolf after all. only two of the users are something else, and there is no pictures to prove whether they fit or not. So yes, its too similar to vaewolf physiology.SageM (talk) 01:26, March 26, 2016 (UTC)SageM Might I point you towards the "older they are, the rarer they get" part? Interesting little detail, several folklore's say that people have definite living-span and if you die unnaturally before your time you're going to stay as a ghost until the time is up. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:38, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Gold is uncorruptable matter and symbolizes that in most civilizations, you're thinking Greed which is right below. Every single Limitation of Magic are in effect to it's form, no need to go adding single one of those to them. Just use the ones that pertain to that particular one. Tasseomancy Limitations are way too subjective, and there's no guarantee that any information gathering power gives understandable results. Every power can have results that aren't something you like, this isn't surprise. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:31, April 4, 2016 (UTC) It's physical corruption part that's in question here, greed is mental. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:40, April 4, 2016 (UTC) That part about gold wasn't explained well, so here's the more detailed one: just about every culture that used gold associated it with incorruptibility (it's only affected by few acids), eternity, purity (Perfection might fit but it has different connotations), perfect or divine principles, etc. Negative associations are greed (always) and idolatry (Christianity, one case), and that dwarf changed because of greed or in few versions voluntarily to guard the treasure. Basically you're ignoring something that's pretty much global association to expand one negative aspect. Still waiting reasons for Tasseomancy Limitations, I've mentioned my reasons for removing them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:04, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Exactly as I said, subjective Limitations, ones that are applicable to every knowledge related power or frankly any power. Please give reasons that aren't so personal/already noted above or let it be. : May not like or be able to change the outcome - fits for every power out there. : May not be able to understand the meaning of what they see - every sensory/divination/knowledge based power. : If the user is blind or has bad eye sight they may not be able to accurately see the leaves - if user has limitation, that isn't something to do with power itself. : The price normally has something to do with the other limitations - see right below. Every single Limitation of Magic are in effect to it's form, no need to go adding single one of those to them. Just use the ones that pertain to that particular one. Voodoo says exactly same thing, just different wording and more options. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:14, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Abacomancy isn't form of magic, neither is Elemental Divination or Divination. The definition is on the Category page if you're interested, but if there's no mention that it's Form of Magic on top that's a hint. For once please take my word of it, I really aren't interested using a day to argue over this. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:02, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Removed Conversion from Draugr Physiology because, as it says, "creation of a draugr is not exactly clear". Of all the stories/sagas of them there's only one example of that and that isn't exactly statistically high number. Most simply seem to rise when their craves are disturbed without any outside help and even the given example isn't clear if the reason for change was on the killing or some other one. In this unclear cases it's better to err on the side of caution, we just don't have any proven cases of conversion into draugr so lets' just leave it like that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:11, April 5, 2016 (UTC) When you add powers that are symbolically, mythologically, etc. related to the power, they go to Associations. Check various powers that have mythic/conceptual section, Avian Physiology for animals for example. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:01, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Not being able to retract claws is perfectly reasonable Limitation, take a look at the animals that have this power and are unable to do it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:06, April 7, 2016 (UTC) I'm really not interested of extended argument, so both seriously and without any heat/emotions I'll go for the bottom line: do you want to rename the page and every link just to prove your point? Because that's the option aside letting that Limitation stay. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:47, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Just a note: when you change how some power relates to another (Krampus to Bogeyman in this case), check those pages to see what it says on them. You removed K from being B's Variation, it's still that way on their pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:08, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Just let it go already..... Seriously man, just let it go. Kuo will remove it next time he visits the site, there is no way it will work as a limitation. And even if it did, that limitation would apply to ever single transcendent physiology variation, not just this one. I am telling you right now that it will be removed every time you add it back. So unless you want the page to be protected, I suggest you stop. Just let it go. besides it doesn't apply to 99.9% of the known users anyway.SageM (talk) 06:27, April 17, 2016 (UTC)SageM Really mature... quite a proof of your adult and responsible mind... I'm waiting for that proof/links to your claims in Comments. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:53, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Actually if you read the message he posted back to me, you will see that he agrees with me on the point that it doesn't fit. he only put it back to stop the editing war.SageM (talk) 06:54, April 17, 2016 (UTC)SageM Really? Could you do similar Variations as for example Insect Physiology has, links to Wikipedia, powers for major types, etc.? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:19, July 13, 2016 (UTC) god is considered to be fictional as religion and mythology are considered fictional We use god on this wiki because he isn't real, religion and mythology are considered fictional as they cannot be proven to exist. There are lots of pages on this wiki that use god as a user because of that fact. Stop removing him from the page already. All religions, folklore and mythology are considered fictional that is how it has always been and it isn't likely to change any time soon. So leave it be ok?SageM (talk) 22:48, August 3, 2016 (UTC)SageM Poltergiest Physiology In the Poltergeist movie, its kinda strange that a Poltergeist can create reality-rarping-like obstacles, for example, elongating a corridor, opening portals to an afterlife dimension, become a parasitic monster of some sort, etc. What's the name of that power by the way? Every single Poltergeist I've saw so far doesn't have that ability. ChocolateElemental (talk) 16:05, August 31, 2016 (UTC) So, mind pointing to me where exactly does it say unicorns are immortal? --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:20, September 19, 2016 (UTC) 21. If you make a general type of change on power that is one of a series of similar powers (for example one of the Construct Creations, Attack Powers, etc.), it's your job to add/make the same change in every page of the series. That Fabrication is on every Dream Manipulation Variation, so change it on DDM, change it on every one of those. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:24, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Page Creation and Details - Applications: Powers that pretty much every user could use with minimal training, the basic set essentially. Giant Physiology isn't this for Nephilim Physiology, so it can't be Application. Please take a look what the sections are about before adding to them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:16, September 26, 2016 (UTC) See Page Creation and Details which defines what each section should include. Application is defined as "Powers that pretty much every user could use with minimal training, the basic set essentially." in other words, powers that are available to every User. Giant Physiology may have been what it started from (which is the reason it's on the page to begin with), but it isn't basic set now, meaning it can't be Application. GP could be Variation, but honestly Unnatural Size would fit better. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:30, September 26, 2016 (UTC) It's the power to have a connection with one's soulmate, there's nothing absolute about that at all. and yes, but the only exception to that is Red String Manipulation, which can simply undo the bond of the users by simply undoing the string that bonds them together as soulmates, the user of RSM is the one that decided how is how's soulmate, and they can undo their decision just as easily. so stop adding it back. Tsubasa16 (talk) 02:59, September 27, 2016 (UTC) 6. Do not change the content of a existing page for your benefit. :6b. While chancing existing page to extend, keep the basic idea in mind. Chancing/expanding the concept beyond the point the basic concept isn't there goes definitely too far. If you want to hold on the idea, make a new power. Undead Physiology was made specifically about corporeal undead, it's spelled on the page several times. Don't go chancing something that is so blatantly made clear as definition of the power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:28, September 27, 2016 (UTC) 17. Rare/Common power separation is defined as being need for Scrollbox. :17a. The minimum amount for Scrollbox is roughly 20 Users. First warning. See Saitama - Absolute or Supernatural?. It's been agreed that he isn't Absolute so stop trying to add him there. First warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:12, October 7, 2016 (UTC) No matter how much of luck you have, even if you lukc is unlimited, if the very concept of luck is removed from you, you're done. stop removing it. Tsubasa16 (talk) 02:28, October 10, 2016 (UTC) And before they could, the luck would already have been erased. The power itself is suspectible to Luck Erasure, don't try to use VERY specfic situations as an excuse to try to change that. Tsubasa16 (talk) 02:47, October 10, 2016 (UTC) And what would be that so called luck if the very concept does not even exist anymore? Exactly, nothing. there would not be luck to rewrite reality in the first place, since it would not even exist. Tsubasa16 (talk) 02:53, October 10, 2016 (UTC) And i say it again, how can the luck rewrite the laws of reality if that luck would not even exist? the user cannot be immune to it, the power would literally erase the very concept of luck, period. if the user of Luck Erasure desired, they could erase the very concept of luck from the entire reality if the wanted, you literally cannot be immune to that, since it would not be you being affected. Ultimate Invincibility does not really fits, since some users where already defeated before. also, UI would do nothing agaist Luck Erasure, since the user is not trying to beat you or anything like that, they are literally just erasing a concept. Tsubasa16 (talk) 03:07, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Ahh.....No, just because the user would erase the concept of luck, that don't mean they are trying to beat you in any away, for example, if a user of LE simply erase the concept of luck from reality, they are not trying to beat the user of ML, they are just erasing the concept. Tsubasa16 (talk) 03:13, October 10, 2016 (UTC) And again, Very Situational Specific Excuse, seriously, you should stop. Tsubasa16 (talk) 03:26, October 10, 2016 (UTC) And i already argued against all of them, stating why you're wrong (and also, you gave no reasons at all, all you gave where Situation Expecific Excuses). At this point you are the one just making yourself look like a stubborn idiot that cannot accept the truth, apparently Tsubasa16 (talk) 03:34, October 10, 2016 (UTC) If you think so. ``Meta luck is all about unique and seemingly impossible situations ´´, indeed it is, but, let me ask one more time, what would be Meta LUCK be, if the concept of luck does not exists? exactly, nothing, the power itself would not even exist. again, it's so fun to how you lost you arguments and is hopelessly trying to be right by simply saying i'am wrong (you even erased what i said before in your talk-page to try to pretend i haven't said it) because you cannot accept that Luck Erasure can do what it's made to do, erase the concept of luck, it's really funny. well, since you're not going to listen me, i will just await, see ya.Tsubasa16 (talk) 03:47, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Well, you moved your argument to your Talk-pages so that's good. As for the question, first remember that one example isn't enough to make something a rule. Second, power that is specifically focused against other one is generally able to do something to it, possibly even at most extreme levels. So if you add "may" on the Limitations, it should work. It depends on the relative power/skill of the opposing powers at this point really. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:45, October 10, 2016 (UTC) You're talking like he has agreeded with what you said. Kuo never agreeded with you, he just said the ``May´´ part is better for these kind of situations, that's all, as it's the best to use in that kind of situations, also, i asked him separeterly about the normal Luck and the thing of Meta Luck be uncontrolled, and he agreeded, so don't remove it again. Tsubasa16 (talk) 05:13, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Laying eggs doesn't equal Manipulation. Please take a look what EM does and then ask yourself if you've ever seen antlion do what EM does. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:17, October 10, 2016 (UTC) When you change power, please take a look at the power you're about to change before doing anything. Holy Fire Infusion is on Holy Fire Attacks, not in Holy Fire Manipulation, exactly the same way as every Infusion that has Attack page is there instead of Manipulation. Could you explain why Egg Manipulation should have adults addition in Antlion Physiology? And "because adults lay the eggs" is a cop-out as the young come from those eggs. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:01, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Of Troll Physiology, please read how the power is defined right after it mentions trolls, fomorians and jotuns: "primal beings that are connected to chaos and the uncontrollable/destructive forces of nature including darkness, mist, cold and others". It's basically collection page for that type of beings instead of having separate page for all those types. Please explain your changes to Ice Mimicry? Especially chancing ice from Variation of water to combination of water/air, considering that ice is solid water and nothing to do with air: water turns to ice whether there's air or not. Removing the Technique of Manipulation... NOT done, don't repeat that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:14, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Jotun thing is about the fact that Troll Physiology covers beings with innate primeval/supernatural powers, while Giant Physiology is about large/huge beings with no innate abilities. Jotun from the Norse mythology are on the first category (tho it's more on the background on the mythology and especially modern media), but as not all of them demonstrated those abilities they are also on giants. And, well, the ancients weren't exactly consistent with that troll/giant line. Quite a few stories flip-flop between those terms. Point on the Ice, maybe add air to Associations... --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:16, October 11, 2016 (UTC) That's the problem when people don't read what the power is about instead of just looking for the name and few first lines of text. I removed the most obvious ones from the Users, but the ones that I don't really know about are still there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:15, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Magical Powers was replaced by Supernatural Power last summer, don't add it to Categories unless the power deals directly and explicitly with Magic. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:16, October 20, 2016 (UTC) The totality is singular, not the omniverse. The omniverse has never been singular, only the totality is. Every single fictional series verse is considered an omniverse onto itself. It has literally always been that way. An omniverse cannot be singular because it defeats the defintion of the power of Omnilock(if the omniverse is all there is, then there is no possible way to be outside of it as it wouldn't make any sense. thus omnilock would be considered impossible.) Seriously, ever fictional series verse calls there verse the omniverse, its always been that way since the very beginning of fiction itself. there is no such thing as just one omniverse and never has been. Don't change it again.SageM (talk) 05:52, November 10, 2016 (UTC)SageM Supernatural Strength/Absolute Strength Levels are that way for a reason. If you want to convince me why they should be changed, I'm all ears. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:11, November 10, 2016 (UTC) I'll allow Level IV, V gets too far. It's definition of Absolute Strength. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:08, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Definition of Absolute Strength: "Incalculable strength that allows user to lift astronomical structures such as being capable of lifting entire planets with ease and distorting the very fabric of reality with one's bare hands." As Supernatural Strength IV level is about moving planets at top strength, that's the limit. You have to convince other people about Saitama, I don't have any opinion about him aside wanting to keep that argument from starting again. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:16, November 10, 2016 (UTC) That wasn't suggestion, stop chancing the limit. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:18, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Elephants are also associated with Perfect Memory and Panmnesia, so thats another association for you.SageM (talk) 21:32, November 10, 2016 (UTC)SageM Well, as long as you can get others to agree with it. I never minded about his placing to AS, just that people get adding/removing him. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:15, November 11, 2016 (UTC) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. Please take the argument over Saitama/Absolute Strength to Talk-pages/Comments instead of going for the repeated Editing of the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:56, November 11, 2016 (UTC) We have listed, you that appears to not listen us, as Sage said (and you ignored), ``That was an anime-only attack, and it was a form of telekinesis that only simulated the gravity of a black hole, it was not a true black hole/singularity´´. so your argument of the black hole thing is not really valid at all, and is not even close of what others users of AS did (Asura for example threw galaxies at someone) Tsubasa16 (talk) 18:22, November 11, 2016 (UTC) I don't care about Saitama Look the whole wikia agreed that he's only high-supernatural strength and that's final. Imouto 18:28, November 11, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk) Including extinct Mammoths and Mastodons? Just going with the pattern isn't going to cut it, link/proof? Non-existing powers removed. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:29, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, he said it had the gravity of a black hole, it was a self-statement, we don't even know if it was true (since the gravity of a black hole would do much more than what he did with his Telekinesis), even the OP wiki itself agrees that is it just a Telekinetic Gravitational Wave. Then you shall. Tsubasa16 (talk) 18:37, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Pattern doesn't really cut it. Aand which part of level IV being the top in SS wasn't clear? Returned and don't try that again. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:38, November 11, 2016 (UTC) BTW, I don't think it's possible to calculate/stat black holes g-force, but if you knew white dwarfs g and Saitama's weight, you could figure out how much weight he'd be moving on white dwarf. As black hole is exponentially heavier, that could give some idea how much weight he can move. This black hole thing is pretty new as you didn't use it on the blog when it was argued first time? --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:47, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Actually he is counted as mythology, just like all divine beings are.SageM (talk) 22:15, November 11, 2016 (UTC)SageM He is as real as any other Creator God. Tsubasa16 (talk) 22:18, November 11, 2016 (UTC) God isn't real, he is a mythological figure. Just as all divine beings in every religion are. Myth doesn't mean proven or real. it means fictional. Its something we made up as a way to understand the world, the universe, and the various unknowns that make it up. Thats the way it has always been. gods existence hasn't been proven or proved to be real. Thats the way it has always been. Most of things that happened in the bible are unprovable and archaeological evidence states otherwise of his presence. Thus he is a myth.SageM (talk) 22:26, November 11, 2016 (UTC)SageM You do know that there is a religion that doesn't even believe in or have the concept of the afterlife right?SageM (talk) 22:38, November 11, 2016 (UTC)SageM That'd be more like making separate page for wolf, coyote, fox, etc. instead of having one page covering all canines. Go for a page that covers all the variations instead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:02, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Yes, and I told you not to. Go for the power that covers all those. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:53, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Werebeast Physiology-version can be done, it's Variations no. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:06, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Worlds cannot describe the level of sarcasm this would need... --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:26, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Isn't absolute condition a bit too much for transcendent werepire physiology i mean it is a god but ONLY to all werepire, werebeasts, and vampires and supernatural conditions is already godlike as it is since master level is the level of base superman ----NexusX331 So every Transcendent Werepire Physiology User can juggle planets at minimum? Time to return it to no Users category then... --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:40, November 18, 2016 (UTC) ... seriously... ? I think we need to add Silly into categories. -_-; --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:41, November 18, 2016 (UTC) I can't find anything suggesting he had any form of gravity powers on either his wikia page, the vs battles wikia, comicvine or tv tropes. If your going to claim something like that your going to have to offer proof in order for me to believe you at this point.SageM (talk) 05:28, November 26, 2016 (UTC)SageM I told you to stop messing with strength level definitions quite some time ago. That hasn't changed so drop it and don't try it again. And this has nothing to do with Saitama so don't try to bring him as a justification again. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:44, November 26, 2016 (UTC) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. That's second warning over the same pages. You have problem over Saitama, you go to their pages and talk it over instead of adding him there and then tarting the edit/undo mess that always happens as you know it will. And stop chancing the Levels to fit your opinions. That isn't suggestion. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:27, November 26, 2016 (UTC) If you want lemurs to be part of Simian Physiology, add them to Variations. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:29, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Vote Now http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Absolute_Strength#comm-245917 To settle this once and for all Imouto 14:59, November 26, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Mort in Ursine Physiology Could you provide a more detailed source for this, like specific episode? I'm looking on the internet for "Mort bear" but have found nothing to support this. Evil-Tree (talk) 17:11, November 27, 2016 (UTC) The Tarrasque The 4th edition and up versions of the Tarrasque are completely invincible and unkillable, this is confirmed in the latest versions of the monster manual. All you can do is send the tarrasque back to sleep in those editions, you cannot truly defeat or kill it even with wish or miracle. In other words all you can manage is a stalemate.SageM (talk) 19:41, January 27, 2017 (UTC)SageM Lythari are in fact mystic werewolves. You might want to do some more research first before you undo my edits. As mystic werewolves are a combination of mythic physiology, canine physiology, hybrid physiology, homo magi and werewolf. not just homo magi and werewolves. Also faeries can reproduce with humans and other races, thus creating a natural magical bloodline which is the definition of homo magi (there called homo magi but they don't have to exclusively be humans in order to fit) And Magical entity physiology is a variation of Homo Magi Physiology just as Faery physiology is a variation of mythic physiology. Faeries are considered as both in AD&D, and Lythari are fae lycanthropes, thus they fit all the definitions necessary for them to be users of Mystic Werewolves. Please stop removing the edits.SageM (talk) 04:43, February 4, 2017 (UTC)SageM In Alchemy =/= sometimes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:09, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Could be. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:24, February 6, 2017 (UTC) And I repeat this again to you: Page Creation and Details defines what each section should include. Application is defined as "Powers that pretty much every user could use with minimal training, the basic set essentially." in other words, powers that are available to every User. So "Back when they were considered gods they were considered lords of nature." has nothing to do with Applications. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:57, May 24, 2017 (UTC) It's on the level of omni-animal or similar. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:38, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Use the pictures in the gallery instead If your going to replace the main infobox picture and there is already a gallery, you replace the picture with one from there. Seriously its not that hard to figure out. I mean its already been done on countless other pages on this wikia. There is no need to add a new picture to the infobox if there is already a gallery on the page.SageM (talk) 05:50, June 4, 2017 (UTC)SageM 8a1. When you change the main pic, old one goes to Gallery. Add pic => name and series. Stop messing with Ultimate Invincibility. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:45, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, he got beaten by the most powerful offspring of Gaia and Tartarus, and won the second round. And rest of the Users haven't been beaten once? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:40, June 4, 2017 (UTC) 1) Most? From what I remember that's only metals and that's only because none remembered to move/remove them. 2) They should be in Manipulations of the powers instead of Mimicries/Physiologies, which is where I moved it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:02, September 15, 2017 (UTC) So we should remove the more numerous ones from most of the Manipulations and move them to Mimicries? --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:17, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Riiight... how about no. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:03, September 15, 2017 (UTC) 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:44, February 7, 2018 (UTC) We have Mud Manipulation and we have Slime Manipulation, which one you choose? --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:01, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Which is why I asked about the slime which is organic. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:18, February 8, 2018 (UTC) So something between organic and elemental... restored but you might want to keep it from being Variation of earth/elements and add it to Associations. Bit more emphasis of the mixture/soup aspect. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:05, February 8, 2018 (UTC) not sure where you got that from... I am not sure where you got the idea that Super Shenron isn't omnipotent. Zeno never undid his wishes and has never proven to be able to. If your talking about Zamasu's death, that had nothing even do with Zeno undoing super shenrons power. Zamasu did that to himself by merging with someone who wasn't immortal. Thus when his body was destroyed only his spirit remained immortal, and as you already know both gods of destruction and zeno can permanently destroy spirits and souls. So no, there has never been any time in the series were Zeno or anyone else has ever undone Super Shenrons wishes after they have been made.SageM (talk) 01:00, March 26, 2018 (UTC)SageM And it only took two sessions of edit/undo which is forbidden in the rules of this site to get around asking Admin... Several dragons have been specifically mentioned as being coldblooded, freezing even. Go ahead, but don't remove reptiles from Associations. Might mention that there's connection between them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:08, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Might want to use Preview before posting. It's right above Publish. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:28, November 12, 2018 (UTC) Then why didn't you change it on Light Mimicry? --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:05, November 26, 2018 (UTC)